


beautiful

by AyeeItsJaee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, asahi is babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeItsJaee/pseuds/AyeeItsJaee
Summary: Noya found Asahi beautiful.The man was kind, sweet and gentle, the opposite of what everyone thought he was.But Noya wasnt in love.He couldn't-Fuck.He was in love.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	beautiful

Asahi was beautiful, Noya had decided in his first year of High school. 

Lately the libero had found himself staring at his upperclassmen during practice. 

He found himself wondering what it would be like to stare into Asahis eyes as they cuddled up close at night or running his fingers through the taller man's hair or even what it would be like to kiss those soft lips. 

It made it difficult for Noya to pay attention to practice and everybody had noticed why. Except of course the man of Noyas desires. 

No, Asahi would voice his concerns with gentle eyes, place a gentle hand on Noyas back and lead him to the bench before gently handing Noya a water bottle and telling him to rest, not knowing that being so close to Noya made the younger boy's heart pound. 

How could someone so scary looking be so gentle?

Eventually Noya managed to tone down his crush, though it was difficult with Asahi sending him shy smiles whenever they managed to do something as a team. 

  
  


Noya had only ever seen the kind man angry a few times, one of these times being when the libero was hurt during a practice match while he was still a first year. The ace of the other team had been hitting the ball as hard as he could at Noya, aiming at his face. 

Noya managed to not get hit a lot, but once, while the score was 20-18 in Karasuno's favour, the ball had slammed into his face with such force that everybody heard the sickening crack. The majority of the people surrounding Noya looked shocked and fearful, while the opposing teams ace looked smug. 

At the time Noya had thought he was the only one who noticed his smirk through his tears but apparently he was dead wrong. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” 

Everybody was shocked as Asahi slipped under the net and grabbed the other aces shirt. Nobody from Karasuno made a move to stop him, too busy checking on Noya. Coach Ukai didn't care either, though he was shocked that Asahi was finally said something. 

“You did that on purpose! How _ dare _ you smirk at Noyas pain.”

Asahi all but growled at the trembling boy. 

Noya could only stare as the coach finally decided that enough was enough and was leading Asahi away. 

His pain was quickly forgotten as warmth spread throughout his chest. Asahi, the sweet gentle ace who never wanted to hurt anybody, had been blinded by rage because somebody had hurt Noya.

A smile had spread across Noyas face, even as blood had dripped from his nose to his lips. He didn't focus on Sugas concerned voice or Tanakas screaming at the team. He didn't care that Ukai was making him go to the nurse's office or that Daichi and the other first years were whispering about how he might have a concussion. 

All he could focus on and all the wanted to focus on was Asahi. 

His heart continued to race hours later. 

  
  


The first time Noya openly cried at school was when he and Asahi faught. 

He was in his second year and Asahi was in his third, and both blamed themselves for the teams loss. 

When he and Asahi had fought, Noyas heart shattered into a million pieces. 

He couldn't for the life of him understand why Asahi believed their loss was his fault. He thought he should have done better, he tried but he just wasn't good enough.

It wasn't Asahis fault. 

It was Noyas. 

Noya had figured that Asahi would need some alone time so he didnt try to reach out to him. They could talk when Noya could practice again. 

Except Asahi wasnt there. 

He had left the club. 

He had left Noya.

  
  


Noya supposed he only had his underclassmen to thank for Asahi coming back. He was so grateful to them, not that he would ever say it. He had even cried when he had gotten home, so glad that Asahi was coming back to stay. 

The team had trained so much as the tournament got closer. 

But they still lost. 

Again. 

But this time Noya knew the team's spirit was not broken. He knew that this defeat would make them stronger. 

He told Asahi this one time when he was staying at the older boys house.They had been lying on Asahis bed, watching a movie when Noya had spoken. 

“I know it sucks that we lost but… We will win next time. Everyone is training so hard, and you and the other third years are staying so we will win. I will make sure you get to go to nationals, Asahi .”

Noya had beamed up at Asahi, who had just started staring at the smaller boy with a small blush on his face. 

It was only then that Noya noticed he had gone from sitting next to Asahi to onto his lap, caught up in his excitement. 

Noya blushed and stumbled over an apology, already moving off of Asahi before large hands rested on his hips. 

Noya froze and looked at Asahi, who suddenly looked so small with his flushed face and almost fearful eyes. 

“Noya i have to tell you something.” Asahis voice wavered as he stared into Noyas eyes. 

“Noya I… I have liked you since… well since we first met. And I know you probably would never like someone like me, someone who is a total mess and scared of everything, and just overall pathet-” 

“Can I kiss you?”

“-ic… Wait what?!”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Y-yes..”

Noya grabbed Asahis shirt and kissed him. 

Asahi practically melted against Noya, shocked at how gentle the smaller boy was being. All of the other people he had kissed had been either too rough or too sloppy, but this felt perfect. 

Noya couldn't believe this was happening. He was kissing Asahi, and the man had practically turned into putty as he let Noya control the kiss. He couldn't believe how much power he seemed to hold over his ace. 

As he pulled away from the kiss he couldn't help but grin. 

Asahis face was flushed and his eyes dazed,yet he was the calmest Noya had ever seen him.

“Never talk bad about yourself again. You're my ace and you are amazing, understood!”

Noya smiled as he watched Asahi nod, kissing the gentle boy's cheek. Asahi became even more flustered than he did while they were kissing.

The next day as Asahi and Noya walked into school, Noya with his head high as he glared at anyone who looked at them weirdly and Asahi trying to shrink as he clutched his boyfriend's hand Noya was certain. 

Asahi was the most beautiful man ever and Noya was so totally in love with him.


End file.
